


Soothe Me To Sleep

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbeats, Karedevil cuddling, Post Season 3, Scruffy Blind Ninja, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: "Can I curl up in your arms and let the beat of your heart soothe me to sleep? Because that sounds absolutely lovely."I don't know the author, but this quote gives me ALL the happy Karedevil vibes.





	Soothe Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed a few lines from Season 3 Episode 11 because I just love that moment so much.
> 
> All #ScruffyBlindNinja tag copyrights belong to @irelandhoneybee :p (Also borrowed)

"Matt, come on, you gotta get up". 

Mornings for Matt Murdock were quite different than for the rest of human beings. He could hear, smell and feel things that no one else could. And, in order to be able to sleep, he had developed a blocking mechanism long ago. But no matter how tired he was, he never blocked Karen. 

"You gotta get up" she repeated softly on his ear. She was sitting on the edge of his bed with her arms around him. 

The cold buttons of her blouse were pressed against his back. He breathed in her perfume and heard her necklace clink. She was dressed up. 

The trial. Right. 

When she noticed he had no intention of moving, she started placing kisses all over his neck and playing with his hair. 

"Please, wake up... Wake up". 

Her palm slid through his chest and he began to slowly stretch, grabbing and squeezing her hand on the way. 

"Hey" she greeted him with another kiss when his eyes opened. 

"Karen?" 

He was clearly more asleep than awake, and nothing in the world made her heart warmer. 

"Good morning, sweetheart". 

"Good morning. I didn't hear you come in."

"You were sound asleep."

"And it's too early. The alarm hasn't even gone off yet. I need more sleep." 

An indignant Karen sat up and turned her back to him. 

"Well, if I had known you'd be complaining I wouldn't have bothered to show up, especially not with lattes and cinnamon rolls. And it's not that early anyway, it's probably almost seven. You'll hear the alarm in any minute". 

"Uh-uh don't get me wrong" he was quick to say before a yawn finished his sentence. 

He sat up too and cuddled her, resting his chin on her shoulder and lacing their fingers together. 

"I wasn't complaining, baby. In fact, my mornings are better when you're here. Much, much better." 

And there she was. Heart-warmed again. His hugs always had the same effect on her, and he knew it. But he also knew she was stubborn. 

"You're wrinkling my clothes" she protested seriously. Her words not matching her heart rate, though. 

"You're gorgeous and brilliant. No one will notice a few wrinkles." 

"You can't deny you're a lawyer!"

Matt smirked. 

"Did it work?" 

" _'Pretty and smart' _? That is so cliché. You're lucky I love you, Murdock."__

____

"Very" he answered and kissed her cheek. 

____

Karen turned around to face him and could not resist the urge to brush his hair. 

____

"Your hair is a mess."

____

"You like it anyway."

____

She nodded and smiled and kissed him again. 

____

"Now tell me, how much longer before seven?" 

____

Karen glanced at her watch, then covered her face with her hands and hid it on Matt's shoulder. 

____

"Thirty-seven minutes." she said, embarrassed. "It is indeed too early. I'm sorry I woke you up. We still have three hours." 

____

Matt smiled and kissed her forehead. 

____

"Well, there's only one way you can make it up to me" and he laid back into the bed, pulling her with him. 

____

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" 

____

He adjusted himself on the pillow, spread the sheet over her and held her tightly. 

____

"Nothing, you just… be" he whispered and closed his eyes. 

____

Her heartbeat. 

____

Of course. 

____

It was soothing for him, he had told her. 

____

Their day hadn't even started yet and he had already melted her heart more than once. 

____

A few minutes later, he was sleeping again and she loved him a little more. Waking him up hadn't been too bad after all.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't have posted this if it hadn't been for a couple people who lift me up every time. Thank you all! 😘
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
